


And They Were RideMates

by Amaranthinesleep



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: All in Baz’s POV, First Meeting, Little kiss at the end because I couldn’t help myself, M/M, No magick, Normal AU, One Shot, Roller coaster ride Au, Singles Will Be Paired, baz is dramatic, gareth makes an appearance!, haunted ride, little bit of flirting, no beta reader we die like men, sharing a cart, simon is a little scared, spooky ride but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthinesleep/pseuds/Amaranthinesleep
Summary: A greasy ride worker ushers me inside in the building along with people waiting in line behind me. Three barcades fences line up to a carriage, clear signs stating two people max in a car.“‘Ello everyone, my name is Gareth and welcome to The Bloody House.” Gareth says, sounding like he’d rather throw himself onto the tracks than talk about this ride. I think I’d like to join him. “There’s two to a ride so—are you a single mate?” He asks me, I want to rip his head off.“It seems so.” I drawl.—————After Mordelia runs off, Baz is left to share a cart with a very handsome stranger on a haunted rollercoaster ride.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	And They Were RideMates

**Author's Note:**

> If you can’t tell yet, I’m very excited about autumn and Halloween season already! I got this idea while scrolling on Pinterest and seeing a tumblr post about a theme park au. So thank you to whoever posted that idea because this short fic was born! 
> 
> Feel free to find me on tumblr @amarathinesleep I’ll occasionally post things and make SnowBaz art! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The sign states that singles will be paired on the ride ahead, and I’m currently cursing all that is sacred because Mordelia has decided to run off at the last minute, leaving me a single.

Daphne convinced me to take her, debating she wasn’t old enough to go on a haunted ride by herself. She truly underestimates the dark force that is my younger sister; Mordelia fears nothing.

Growing up in our gargoyle infested mansion—which is positively haunted—has prepared her for anything that could be remotely terrifying. However, step-mum overrules eldest son, so now I’m taking her on this knockoff haunted house ride. Well, it seems that I will be taking _myself_ unless the gremlin shows up in the next minute or two, saving me from a very awkward ride with a stranger.

The air is crisp from the cold October weather. I’m lucky it currently isn’t pouring, but I’m close to shivering under my thin coat. Whatever divine being is out there must have heard my prayers because a greasy ride worker ushers me inside in the building along with people waiting in line behind me. Three barcades fences line up to a carriage, clear signs stating two people max in a car.

“‘Ello everyone, my name is Gareth and welcome to _The Bloody House_.” Gareth says, sounding like he’d rather throw himself onto the tracks than talk about this ride. I think I’d like to join him. “There’s two to a ride so—are you a single mate?” He asks me, I want to rip his head off.

“It seems so.” I drawl. I should just leave now, there must be an exit door nearby for those who wuss out before the ride starts. There’s nothing more depressing than a 23 year old man going on a roller coaster by himself. Mordelia can come back on her own, I want to keep my dignity.

Gareth scans the group of people behind me for some poor sod to place with me. “You paired up with someone?” He finally asks, gesturing to the side of me. I turn my head to find, literally, the most handsome man I’ve ever seen. He looks roughly my age and he’s looking frantically at who I’m guessing are his friends, trying to find someone to ride with. Unfortunately for him, they’re all paired off.

“I uh, guess not?” He gets out, looking alarmed at his own situation.

“Great, you're with this lad then.” He grunts, flicking a hand towards me, and then starts ushering us through a lane and into a very cozy cart. The gorgeous man looks at me with bright blue eyes and adorably tossed curls, and I sneer.

I step into the cart and he follows after me, listening intently to the safety procedures. Gareth warns us about jostling the cart and lost appendages, then sets us on our merry way without so much as cryptic ‘have fun’.

We turn the corner and are immediately submerged in darkness. The man pats down the space between our seats. “Do these not have buckles?” He mutters. I assume he’s talking to himself but when my eyes adjust to the dark I find him looking up at me.

“Well, seeing as there aren’t any, I’d say no. They don’t.”

“Oh,” He says, dumbly, “I thought they’d have buckles.” I roll my eyes.

“What’s the point? We aren’t going to fall out. This is a children’s ride, no more dangerous then ‘It’s a small world’.”

“Mate, I have no idea what you’re going on about but this is a haunted ride. It’s literally called _The Bloody House_. This is not for children.”

“Then _you_ probably shouldn’t have gotten on.”

“Just because I’m concerned for safety doesn’t make me a child.” He crosses his arms, and I scoff at the childlike mannerism.

“This ride is going maybe 8 kilos, we’re hardly in danger of being thrown from our seats.” Just as I say that, the ride jerks and he goes crashing into my side. A high pitched scream pierces through the air followed by a deep laugh.

His hair tickles the side of my neck and he smells like a baked treat. I push him off, snarling. He rights himself and scooches to his side of the cart, giving me a look. “Not dangerous my arse.” He runs a hand through his hair, tugging at the curls. I suddenly have the urge to replace his hand with mine.

More deep voices blare through the room, giving us snippets of the backstory of the ride. Dark figures lit with red backlighting are at the edge of the tracks, almost pushing into the cart, forcing me and this mystery man close to the middle.

“Do I get to learn your name at all or should I call you child eater?” He asks, breaking our silence. I must look startled because he explains himself, “Ya know, ‘cause of the stuff about children and you looking like a literal vampire.” I want to spit on him, then lick it off.

“Basilton.” I answer. He cocks his head at me like he doesn’t understand, I sigh, “My name?”

“Basilton?”

“Yes.”

“Like the plant, Basil? The one you put on good pasta and stuff?” This man is a beautiful idiot.

“Yes. Baz, Basil, Basilton. Any of those will suffice.”

“That’s your _real_ name?”

“It’s my middle name technically.”

“So what’s your first name?” I sigh, again.

“Tyrannous.”

“Merlin, no wonder you don’t use your first name, everyone would think you’re a real vampire then. You fit kinda perfectly in this place.” I should probably be offended by his dig at my looks but for some reason I want to indulge him.

“It gets worse, my full name is Tyrannous Basilton Grimm-Pitch. Truly the perfect name to brand a poster child vampire.” He barks out a laugh, mouth wide in a smile, eyes crinkled at the edges. I desperately want to make him laugh again but I’m aching to know his name. “Am I going to learn your name? Hopefully it isn’t something as detestable and form fitting as mine.”

“Simon Snow Salisbury.” Oh god.

“Ah, very fitting then.” He luckily doesn’t question me. I really don’t want to explain how his name matches his fairy tale prince good-looks. He may not be as prince-like as I thought though, because the cart shakes and more screams are blaring through the room around us. Simon flinches, hard, and I watch as his hands clench tighter on the handlebars in front of us with every new sound.

“Scared, Salisbury?” His jaw clenches, eyes darting around the dark room before finding my face.

“I wouldn’t say scared.. Just not my favorite activity if I’m honest. I thought I’d go on one of these with Pen and the others. Didn’t know there’s only two people in the cart.” I don’t know who ‘Pen’ is, but I’m guessing it was one of the girls he was making desperate eyes at before Gareth made him sit with me. Could she be his girlfriend? I can’t help myself so I ask.

“You’re girlfriend didn’t want to go in the same cart as you?” He laughs again.

“No, no Penny is my best friend, she’s dating Shepard. And Aggie doesn't like roller coasters.” He’s rambling now, I’d guess our surroundings are putting him on edge, not that he’d be flustered by my question. He wouldn’t be, “Aggie’s a friend too, my ex technically but we’re much better as friends. I’m not with anyone, I’m uh, single.” He finishes lamely. A small rush of adrenaline hits my veins, I really shouldn’t be as excited as I am about this information. I’ve only just met the man, not to mention he appears to be very straight.

I nod my head empathetically with his comment, “The curse of being single, no ride mate for two seater carts.”

“Did you not have someone to go with? It would seem like you’d have a posh girlfriend to do this stuff with.” I raise my brow at him. Is he just returning the question or is he asking for another reason?

“No girlfriend. My mother convinced me to take my younger sister on this ride when at the last moment she ran off to chase down a Caramel apple or some sort of sweet treat.” I pause, deliberately watching his reaction, “I suppose I would come on one of these atrocious rides with my boyfriend, If I had one.” His eyes widen and I wish all the shadows in the room would disappear because I want to see if he’s blushing like I hope.

“Yeah, me too.” He’s looking outside the cart as he says it so I allow myself to stare at him in shock. Not straight then. How in Merlin’s name I managed to be stuck on this dingy haunted ride with the most beautiful man on this planet who happens to _not_ be straight, is beyond me.

The sound of a chainsaw rumbles next to my side of the cart and a mannequin pops up when I turn to look. Simon grabs my arm and hauls me into his space. “Christ, could they _not_ do that?” He swears. I chuckle.

“Not do what? Scare us? I think that's the point of this ride, Salisbury.” Another mannequin arises but on Simon’s side now, the sound of chains being dragged across the floor. I roll my eyes but Simon practically climbs on my lap trying to push us back to where I was seated before.

“Move move move.” His elbow is planted in my side and I’m cramped against the side of the cart watching as he whips his head to stare at the outreached hands of a small boy without eyes. I do have to give props to the makers of this ride, everything is very realistic.

“Crowley, Simon. I would have refused sitting with you if I knew I’d be getting tackled and clung to for most of the ride.” I’m lying, I’m one tug closer to swooning. I could do without the elbow though.

“Piss off, you like it.” I stare at him and his eyes go wide once he realizes. He chuckles awkwardly and detaches himself from my side. “Shit, sorry I’m kinda freaked out if you can’t tell.”

“Hmm no I couldn’t tell.” I reply, sarcastically and he smiles tentatively. I try to soften my tone for him, “There’s no need to play human pinball, we’ll stick to the middle.” He nods once and wraps a hand around the bottom of my elbow, keeping me with him as we slide into the center of the cart. I’m still pressed dangerously close to his side but he doesn’t look like he’ll jump out of his skin now.

He tells me about how he’s studying to become a Psychometrist as we pass through variations of the same dark room. That he loves working with people, especially kids and wants to help diagnose learning differences or other cognitive problems. It’s utterly fascinating and I wish I had something more interesting to say about myself other than wanting to study literature.

The ride is bumpy and we’re constantly being jerked side to side as we close in on the end of the ride. We watch as axe wielding murderers and bloody children pop up from random corners of the room.

A laugh bursts from Simon when he spots a broody vampire lying in a coffin, and he pokes at my chest.

“That looks like you.” He wheezes and I swat at his hand.

“It does _not_ , you berk.”

“It does too! You’ve got the same widowspeak.” He examines the figure as we pass it by, “You’re a lot fitter though.” He states. He has the audacity to look back at me and flash a smile.

The cart carries us out of the last room and through black curtains into the light of day. The cart shudders and shakes to a stop in front of our original getting on point.

“One would expect a ride not to throw its passengers around so much with a lack of seatbelts.” I mutter, as we stand.

“Exactly, see!” Simon exclaims, smiling. He extends a hand towards me and helps me out of the cart, onto stable ground.

We walk outside together and stand awkwardly in front of the building. I don’t see Mordelia or the rest of my family, I also don’t see Simon’s friends.  
“So, uh,” He shrugs, scuffling his trainers into the ground, “thank you for letting me cling to you and stuff. I know that probably wasn’t what you were expecting the ride to be like.”

“This was much more preferable to going on one of these rides with my sister. She’d be a menace to deal with.” She would have been cackling like a goblin the whole time, trying to jump out of the cart and grab the props. I preferred this much more. Plus, she wouldn’t have been Simon.

“Well, thanks. And would you, um want to exchange numbers?” I nod before I really let his words sink in.

He pulls his mobile out his back pocket and places it into my hand while I give my own to him. I type quickly, typing in my full name because he already knows and I’m afraid he won’t remember me otherwise.

When I get my phone back his name is plugged into a contact with a smiley face at the end and a snowflake where his middle name should be. I want to snog him here and now.

“Oi! Simon!” A chubby Indian girl yells at the entrance of the haunted ride. She’s holding a lanky, dimpled man's hand. I’m guessing that’s Penny and her boyfriend Shepard. Simon holds up a finger in their direction.

“That’s Pen and Shep.” He gestures to them with his thumb and I nod.

“I could guess.” Silence fills the air between us. I know I’m stalling. I hope he’ll stall too.

“Well, I should probably go..”

“Yes, I should too. Not sure where my sister disappeared to, and I’d rather not put out any fires if I don’t have to.” He chuckles. Stalling time over. “Well it was nice to meet you.” I say nodding.

“Same here.” We both turn away, walking to our prospective corners of the world, away from each other.

“Wait! Baz!” I can hear Simon running up behind me and I turn around. He comes to a halt in front of me, hand pulling uselessly at the back of his head. “I, well.” He stammers, “Sod it.” Simon kisses my cheek, “Sorry, _sorry_ that probably wasn’t appropriate—“

“No, definitely not.” I grab the top of his shoulder and bring my lips to his. I don’t stay long, just letting my lips press against his own for a soft moment. “Kiss me for real if you’re going to do it.”

“That was a real kiss?” He’s trying to smirk but it looks like he’s smiling.

“You’ll get a real kiss on our date Friday.”

“Friday?”

“If you’re free.” Uncertainty pools in my stomach.

“I’m free.” He slides the top of his hand across the underside of my forearm. Goosebumps erupt over my skin and he finds my hand. He slips his fingers between mine, squeezing softly.

He pulls away letting our fingers be the last to let go and steps backwards away from me. “I’ll see you Friday, Tyrannous.” I groan, “Basilton, Basil? Baz.” He’s smiling so wide I can’t help but smile myself.

“Friday, Simon.”


End file.
